


Note to Sherlock

by Chemical_Defect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just the two of them against the rest of the world, Skip Code, The Note explained, The Six Thatchers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Defect/pseuds/Chemical_Defect
Summary: So. That note. I couldn't bear what I've seen, so I decided to write a little something that could explain it.Skip code, because of reasons.





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is the note without the code.

Sherlock.

 

You swore I would never need protection, that you would always…

But you lied. I was wrong. Must be all pretend, for you.

 

I hate you.

 

You bastard! You KNOW I can’t…I’ll NEVER forgive you!

Don’t. Come. Near.

We would never have suffered so much –

To think you’d be trustworthy, generous, careful: a mistake. Or ‘human error’. It’s what you’ll always be. Not a friend. End of story.

Well that’s it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock,

I need you but I must pretend 

I hate you.

You KNOW I don’t. We have to be careful or it will not end well.


End file.
